Reyna's Birthday Party
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: Jason saw a Parcel on reyna's desk that read, 'Happy Birthday'. Jason is now holding a secret birthday party for Reyna but it turns out today isn't her birthday party. Geez, how did he hate being dyslexic.


I received a request from Tumblr to write an one shot of Reyna's birthday before Jason disappeared. Here it is! Hope the anon likes it. I really didn't know what you wanted so that was a bit frustrated.

* * *

It was a month after Jason defeated Kronos and everyone was living peacefully in New Rome. They had no major threats to worry about and if they did, they always had Jason to defeat them now that he was elected Praetor. He had proven himself worthy of the title. Reyna was glad that Jason was the new Praetor after her old partner's death. She had gone with him in the mission to defeat Krios and knew what Jason was capable off. Although, he wasn't quite adapted into his new title, causing Reyna to explain things and help him out multiple time of the day.

"Good Morning" She told Jason as she walked toward her praetor seat.

"Hey Rey..." Jason said out of habit when he suddenly remembered, "Oh Reyna, what are you doing later today?" He asked curiously but didn't show any expectation.

"Me? Um...not much I think. Why?" Why was he asking these questions out of a sudden.

"Um, nothing special. Octavian just wanted to know when you were available..." Jason lied as he went back to his paperwork. He pushed the papers, that was actually party invitations, he was working on away since Reyna was in the room.

"Oh gosh..." He heard her complain when she sat on her seat. "Octavian is going to be the death of me" She mumbled, making Jason chuckle.

"The worse he can do is kill your teddy bear" Jason joked, trying to make Reyna laugh. He got close. She smiled at least. Jason stood up and stretched. He reached for the subtle party invitations. "I have to run some errands. See ya" He waved at Reyna and left the room. He let out a breath when the californian air hit him. He had a party to organize.

Jason went to his cohort barrack where he found Dakota. "Hey, kota" He called out at the son of Bacchus. He passed him a party invitation. "An invitation for you~" Jason gave him an invitation, that read 'You are Invited!' in the cover, "Can you do me a favor and bring the drinks? Also, It's an 'exclusive' party so don't go telling everyone around camp. "

Dakota raised a brow in a detective-esque kind of way. "What do you want me to bring?" He asked.

Jason had to think about that for a moment. "For us, the usual but I don't know what Re- I mean, I don't know what the girls would want. Soft drinks I guess" He said with an I-Don't-know shrug.

Dakota nodded and then a military salute. "Yes Sir" He said before he took off to find the drinks.

Jason smiled. Check; One thing down, a thousand other left. He sighed and looked around. He caught glance of Gwen. "Hey Gwen!" He called after her.

Gwen stopped at her tracks when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Jason. "Oh, hey Jason. How are you?"

"Pretty good myself. You? What are you doing here?" They started to small talk..

"Thats nice to hear. I'm good...just coming by to visit some friend- "

"Oh, good good" Jason cut her off. He handed her an invitation. "I don't know if you have time but I know you really like Reyna and this is for her-" Gwen giggled as he spoke, which made him look at her. "What?"

"I actually came to see her. Tomorrow's her birthday, right?" Jason nodded. "She never really confided stuff to people. I wouldn't be surprise if no one knew her birthday was tomorrow..." Jason awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He was glad he didn't wrote that it was a birthday party for Reyna in the invitations since he was trying to be really subtle. He swore that Reyna's birthday was today. He saw a parcel on top of her desk. It said, "Happy Birthday', on the front. He was dyslexic but he thought for sure he read the date correctly. Seems not..."I know her birthday by coincidence really" Gwen continued. She finished reading the invitation with a smile. "Her birthday is tomorrow but the party is today?" Gwen eyed Jason mischievous. Jason simply nodded, hiding the fact that he did a mistake. His face read, 'yep. I have this allll planned out. I'm doing the party today instead of tomorrow on purpose'

"Thats sweet of you Jason" She nudged him. "I actually have time. I'll show up"

Jason had fixed the place. He purposefully choose a place between the lake and Temple Hill. Reyna loved Temple Hill and it had a great view of the lake, which made it perfect. They were also far enough from any eavesdropper. He put up some LED christmas lights to light up the place since the 'party' was going to be held at night. He got a table all the way here for the snacks and drinks, a small cooler with ice on the side. Now to wait for the others with the rest of the stuff.

Soon Dakota came with the drinks and Bobby with the snacks. A few others showed up. No more than ten were there which was perfect since Jason didn't want to make Reyna run away because of all the people.

"why did you decide to throw a party out of a sudden, Jace?" Bobby asked him.

Jason had to think up of an excuse. it wasnt actually Reyna's birthday as it turns out, that was tomorrow. He had planned out telling them about Reyna's special day now and wait for her here and then shout, 'Happy Birthday', like they always do. But that wasn't happening; Now, because of that, this party went from a birthday party to … a 'lets-parteh' party.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to celebrate...our...um, friendship. Yeah, thats it, our friendship. You all had helped me so much throughout the 12 years here and helped me defeat Kronos so i decided to give you guys something" He made up from the top of his head. He looked through his friends' faces and it seemed like they didn't know if to believe him.

"Aww, Jacy~ I appreciate you too" Bobby added playfully and the others nodded. It was a chance to party so why not take it? Even if Jason's reason was more of a lame excuse now.

Gwen was leading Reyna here, who had her view blindfolded. She knew about Jason's secret birthday party and it was so sweet of him. To tell the truth, Gwen always wanted these two praetors to be together. They would be so adorable.

"Where are we going Gwen? This is not fun" Reyna complained.

"We are almost there"

Gwen spotted Jason in the distance, running toward them. What is happening? Did someone uninvited showed up?

'Whats going on?' Gwen mouthed.

'Nothing. Just...don't worry about it' He mouthed to Gwen.

"Hey Rey~" He said to the girl, who frown.

"Oh Great, it's Grace" She said sarcastically.

What was that about? Jason thought. He planned a really secret under-cover party for her and thats how she treats him? But anyways, he had to get over that.

"I'll lead her now Gwen" He grabbed Reyna's hand and led her forward. He made her walk a bit up Temple hill, so they had a great view of the lake and the entire camp, the party in the front, even if Reyna couldn't see it, since she was blindfolded.

"Can you get this off me?" Reyna asked him and he smiled.

"Fine" He stood behind her and slowly removed the knot of the blindfold. he had it fall off her eyes and heard a gasp from her lips. It made him smile.

"The view is beautiful", she murmured softly. Her eyes went to the group of friends that were enjoying themselves under christmas lights. "Whats all of this for?" She asked him softly, turning around to face him.

"Mh," Jason shrugged. "Just felt like having a good time with friends. I've been so busy with being Praetor that I didn't have time so I decided to go for it and do a small reunion today" He lied...but Reyna seem to believe it. She gave him a genuine smile that counted for a thousand words before she turned around and join their friends. He did all of this to show her she wasn't alone and could always count on him.

It was around almost midnight when they were in midst of cleaning up. Jason picked up a couple of soda cans and threw them in a plastic bag. Suddenly, his gaze caught Reyna sitting a bit far up the hill. He slowly made his way toward her. "What are you doing here when we are all cleaning?" He sat on the grass next to her.

She simply shrugged. "I didn't plan this party nor approved of it so I don't need to clean up" She smiled, which made him smile.

"But you sure enjoyed it" Jason added.

"I did, Grace. I actually did." They both laughed together.

Jason's glanced at his clock. 12:01 it read. "Oh..." He reached his hoodie's pocket. "I have something for you" He pulled out a small jewelry box. He simply gave it to her with a smile and nudged her. "Well, open it"

Reyna wondered what it was...She opened the box and a small pendent was sitting there. It was more of an orb. She grabbed the little thing between her fingers and studied it. It was of an orange-ish red-ish color, almost like they draw the planets...Actually, this one kind of looked like planet-

"Jupiter" She mumbled out loud and then glanced at him. He had a wide grin. "I'm glad you recognize it. Thats Planet Jupiter as in God Jupiter, my father, but also Camp Jupiter. I know you have a charm bracelet so i thought I should give you something to remember me by" He said with a smile. Reyna smiled as well. Why would she need something to remember him by? She worked everyday with him...it's not like he's going to disappear tomorrow. She slowly studied the orb carefully. It was beautiful. Where did Jason get this from?

"Happy Birthday Reyna" She heard him say softly and was about to turn to face him but she felt his lips on her cheek.

He had kissed her in the cheek. She couldn't believe it. She was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush. Jason stood up and was walking away.

"Wait! How did you know it was birthday?" She asked him. Jason turned around, walking backward toward the others. He simply gave her a grin and a shrug that said, 'What can I say? I'm awesome like that'


End file.
